oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hachiman Hikigaya/@comment-37.238.128.25-20150912165442
"I know anime exaggerates real life in order to have an appeal" - 40-70% of the fan base "I never had these kinds of problems with my friend circle" - 40-70% of the fan base I'm going to explain how this is so incorrect that it makes me laugh. First of all; you can't have these problems ever because you are not the character. everyone has different personalities. Imagine yuigahama as that cheerleader that is cute but no one really knows her since she's always in the shadows of the other cheerleaders. She tries to be loved by everyone yet at the same time wanting to be loved by a few. Imagine yukinoshita as that likes-playing-goth-girl-but-isn't-really-a-goth-girl type of girl. smart, successful, rich and beautiful yet wants to be known as that lonely girl in order to satisfy her own thirst for more attention. Imagine hikigaya as that guy who's always there but you never really bothered to talk to him. he's not unpopular but at the same time no one wants to be with him. He's just there, you feel sorry for him but you don't want to be associated with him. Now, Imagine them all to be FORCED to be together. What do you think? The main idea of Oregairu is that the characters don't have the same traits as the readers. they are aliens to us. you can never understand how they feel. I want to understand how are the situations in Oregairu 'exaggerated'? let's begin with the Cultural festival. in the fest, a certain girl wanted attention and thus took a huge promise of making a great fest for everyone. She knew that she didn't have it in her to lead everyone but nontheless she still wanted attention. when you think about it, there are many people like this. I, for example, have always promised things that I don't know whether i can do them or not just so that I can maintain my image or improve it in the eyes of everyone. The next big thing that is always bashed by the fans is the Field trip request. The goal of the Field trip was to get a certain guy and girl together successfully in oder to maintain a stable relationship in a group of friends. well, I can't speak for myself here, but I think that everyone with Friends of the opposite gender knows the risks. let's say you got a friend, she's cute, nice and always there for you. now let's say that you decided that you liked her more than just a friend. you decided to tell her and you were successful. she's now your girlfriend. after a while, tension rises between you and you decide to break-up. you both promised that you'll go back to how you were and be just friends. However, that promise was broken. you'd always feel awkward around her. I mean, 5 minutes earlier you were kissing, now you barely even meet eyes. That would eventually lead for you two to fall off and break your friendship. ouch. The Christmass event barely needs explanation. As for V-day's requests, I've personally experienced tension between me and my family. Sometimes, I just feel we were never on the same page and that really hurts me when thinking about it. TL;DR. the problems discussed are real. just because you didn't experience them yourself, doesn't mean that they don't exist.